The Shadow Lord Returns
by LiefLover
Summary: The Shadow Lord Returns and steals the powers of the gems, and as if things aren't bad enough he captures Lief too! Luckily, the Winx girls are here to help. Can the girls, along with me and my two friends, save Deltora once more?
1. The Shadow Lord returns

**The Shadow Lord Returns**

Lief was in the palace library, life was going well since they defeated The Shadow Lord. He and Jasmine married, Barda was appointed the head guard and Deltora was peaceful. He recalled their quest.

Suddenly, two glowing red slits penetrated the tranquility outside. The sky grew darker until it was completely black, Lief's eyes widened in horror as he got off his cushioned seat.

"It…..it can't be!" he managed to stutter out, The Shadow Lord loomed over the palace.

"IT IS ME YOU FOOL!"His low voice boomed.

"I got rid of you! You shouldn't even be here! The Belt should h-"Lief couldn't finish.

The Shadow Lord had cut him off."A FOOLISH KING YOU ARE AT THE BELT IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME"

Lief gasped, the Diamond had lost its crystal appearance, the Lapis Lazuli was light blue in colour, the Opal had lost its rainbow-like appearance, the Topaz was brown in colour and the Emerald, the Ruby, and the Amethyst were all pale.

"What have you done!"Lief demanded.

"THAT IS A SECRET. YOU HAVE UNTIL SUNDOWN TO GET OUT OF THIS PALACE" The Shadow Lord's voice seemed to leave the ground shaking.

Lief ran out of the library and called for Jasmine and Barda, he found them at the palace gate.


	2. The Strangers

**The Strangers**

"What are you doing here?" Lief asked "Don't you know that The Shadow Lord is back?" Both of them looked distracted.

"We know Lief," Three voices called out, they were cheery and full of life.

"How do you know his name?" Jasmine exclaimed fiercely.

Barda and Jasmine took a step back, Lief could see them clearly.

There were six girls about 16 who wore colorful clothes and three young girls no older than 10.

"So this is where the evil resides huh?" One of the girls who wore a green and pink striped dress said nonchalantly.

"Lets go then," a girl in light blue jeans with red hair ordered the rest.

Then there was a quick flash of light along with six voices shouting out "WINX!" next thing the girls knew, Lief and Barda were pointing their swords at them and Jasmine was holding her dagger behind her back.

"OLS!" They exclaimed. "STOP!" the 3 girls exclaimed, shielding the 6, now winged, girls.

"They're not ols! Lief, Barda and Jasmine." This made them drop their weapons except Jasmine, who still held her grip on the sharp weapon.

"Let them talk Jasmine "Barda said, warning her not to attack. "First things first, your names?" Barda asked doubtfully.

"I'm Bloom" Said the girl with red hair. "Those are my friends, Stella, Layla, Musa, Techna and Flora" She said as she pointed to them.

"And you?" Jasmine said unsatisfied . "We are Hoshiko, Moriko, and Suki!" The 3 girls chirped one by one. "We didn't want to bring them along but they were the only ones who knew this place" Musa said.

The girls spent the next half hour explaining how they came, why they did and how they knew their names.


	3. The Shadow Lords final warning

**The Shadow Lord's Final Warning**

"STILL HERE?" All of them spun around, it was The Shadow Lord! "THIS IS YOUR LAST REMINDER YOU PATHETIC HAVE UNTIL SUNDOWN TO GET OUT OF THIS PALACE." His voice echoed into vast nothingness .

"Lets go girls!" Bloom ordered once more, "NO WAIT!" Lief, Jasmine and Barda screeched.

"Why not?" Musa asked curiously, "The Shadow Lord can only be defeated by the Belt of Deltora." Hoshiko and Suki explained.

"And it seems like The Shadow Lord somehow took away the gems powers." Moriko said, looking at the Belt snugly wrapped around Lief's waist.

"SMART THINKER HUMAN. YES I DID TAKE AWAY THEIR POWERS AND THEIR POWERS ARE NOW IN THE SHADOWLANDS. I AM LETTING YOU GO BECAUSE I HAVE NO FURTHER USE OF YOU MAGGOTS!BE GONE!BUT FIRST THIS!"

He lifted Lief up using some kind of invisible force Lief struggled and kicked but it was like nothing bothered him, "NO!" They all screamed at the top of their lungs but he just floated away with Lief.

Leaving the companions rooted to the ground, the look of terror upon their faces. But by then it was to late, Lief, the Belt and the Shadow Lord had disappeared.


	4. Note!

Hi I just wanted to update u guys about the characters!

Moriko and Suki - my friend's characters (They didn't request it but I just put them in anyways ^_^)

Hoshiko - me :D (Love that name)

Bloom, Layla, Musa, Techna, Stella and Flora - characters from winx club


	5. Time for a Plan

**My first time trying to do a POV thingy!** **Review please!(I'm begging you)**

**Time for a Plan**

* * *

><p><strong>Lief's POV<strong>

"Uggghhhh... What? Where am I?" I moaned. I was in a cage in the middle of a large room, it was barely big enough and my hands were locked behind my back with some ring and lock fixed to the cage, my legs were tied together with a secure rope and I was gagged with a thick white cloth.

The last thing I remembered was being carried away by The Shadow Lord then having some greenish-red liquid injected into me.I think that knocked me out.

"ENJOYING THE STAY, KING LIEF?"The Shadow Lord sounded as cunning as ever, "mmmph...phhhhh...mmmmmpppph" I tried to talk but the cloth muffled my voice _I forgot!The cloth!_ I would've slapped my forehead if I could but I couldn't.

Suddenly, two burly men came in through a door to the room, they walked up to my cage and removed my gag. At that instant I started shouting and cursing, saying many things I shouldn't have said. "Oh, looks like we'll have to teach him some manners don't we?"Burly man 1 snickered, both of them started laughing in sync, I wondered if they were Ols.

"WAIT.I WANT HIM IN GOOD CONDITION WHEN THE OTHERS ARRIVE."The Shadow Lord boomed. _Barda! Jasmine! I forgot about them!THE BELT!_ I shifted my waist to make it jiggle or move so that I could know it was safe."IT'S NO USE MONGREL!I HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS BELT AND ALL YOUR DREAMS HAHAHAHAHA!"The Shadow Lord mocked me with laughter.

"But I don't understand why only kidnap me and not just kidnap Barda and Jasmine too?" To be serious, I was really curious."HAVEN'T YOU FIGURED IT OUT?I ONLY BROUGHT YOU HERE BECAUSE YOU"RE THE MOST VALUABLE AND WATCHING THEIR DESPERATE RESCUE WOULD BE VERY FUN RIGHT?" _How cruel!_ I thought, bringing me here just to have some fun!

"I AM GOING NOW, TAKE CARE OF HIM.I NEED TO CHECK ON THE MAGGOTS." with that he snickered and floated away. Once The Shadow Lord was gone, one of the men shoved the cloth back into my mouth, laughing snidely, he walked out the door with the other man behind him. _I wonder how are the others doing_ I sighed in my mind and closed my eyes _I sure hope they're doing fine._

**Jasmine's POV**

Oh man, just how much worse can it get? The Shadow Lord has returned and he has both Lief and the Belt!I'm not sure I can handle this!I mean how bad can it get?

We all were just sitting in the palace gardens, Until Hoshiko finally spoke "We should pack some bags and food for our trip." "What do you mean?"I was so shocked at what she was saying! _What trip?How can she be thinking of going on a trip when Lief is in the hands of The Shadow Lord?_

"Well, The shadow Lord said if we were not gone by midnight he would get us too!"Hoshiko explained confidently.

"Are you kidding me?I am not letting that no-good Idiot-head order _me _around!"I said, then I did a little pout thing to show that my mind was made up."If we stay here we would be caught too then we can't help Lief!"Moriko made her point."Then its decided we will pack some bags and food along with some weapons and get out of hear to Tora to come up with a plan"Barda said

"Agreed" All of us said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to a Fanfic by Animevampirefreak10, I had ideas 4 this one ^_^<strong>

**But now my brain is dry so please gimme some suggestions and a review would really brighten up my day!**


	6. Tora here we go!

**Thankzzzz to the one person who reviewed (Thanks Sze Key)**

**Feel bad 4 Lief n Jasmine.**

**Tora, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Moriko's POV<strong>

Gosh!That Jasmine can be SOOOO annoying at times, I decided to call her Jess for short!

Anyway, shortly after we packed some bags brimming with food blankets, weapons, pillows, water and a many other stuff that may come in handy, we set out on our journey to Tora.

Getting there was surprisingly easy, we didn't have Lief's cloak to help us but it was not needed! Every time we came along a Grey Guard, the Winx girls would just put them into a deep sleep. Getting to Tora was easy as winking!

Once we got there we had to go through a purple-ish tunnel but when we got in there I got a wierd feeling and so did the others. (By their expressions I could tell) Then Bloom started coughing really badly and I think that slowed her down, by the time we got inside Tora Zeean and a few others have already crowded around the tunnel exit.

Zeean helped Bloom into one of the vacant houses and we followed behind, Barda and Jess were especially worried._ Weird_ I thought, _Why were they the most worried ones?_ When we got to the vacant room I asked Jess and Barda why they were so worried. They came clean and explained to us that the tunnel filters out evil, and that they're worried an Ol took Bloom's form to betray us **(A/N they explained what were Ols to us earlier)**

But Musa interrupted, explaining to us that Bloom was controlled by a sorcerer once, and turned evil. But also that she returned back to normal, Barda suggested that part of that evil, even a tiny bit of it had stayed inside Bloom.

We all agreed and turned away from the matter, "Eh? Where's Lief?" Zeean asked. Jasmine started to fight back tears and I think it is safe to say she didn't do a good job at that. Zeean noticed it too and said in a worried and unsteady voice "Don't tell me The Shadow Lord got to him!" Everyone was silent until Barda explained what happened to Zeean.

Zeean gasped and she made a awkward expression that seemed to be a mix of fear, anger and shock. She said that we could rest here for the night and come up with a plan tomorrow. Everyone agreed.

Jasmine went out to take a stroll, Barda went into his room to rest and the winx girls went outside to train each other. That left me, Suki and Hoshiko alone. Suki and Hoshiko said they wanted to explore the city and invited me to join but I rejected and said I was going to call it a day and sleep, they said okay and skipped out.

When I slept, I had a weird dream. I dreamt of Lief, he was in this small cage with his hands tied behind his back, his legs bound with a secure rope, and a white cloth in his mouth. He was asleep, _How could they do this to him? _I thought. I went up to him and shook him. Only when I tried to shake him, my fingers went right through him! I was so shocked I swear I screamed in my mind, REALLY loud.

Then I woke up, it was about 3 in the morning and everyone was asleep. I went back to sleep but I kept thinking of my dream._Was it real? Why did I have it? How did I have it? _I had so many questions that were all unanswerable. Soon I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Got this idea from listening to "Evanesence- Haunted" :D<br>**

**Hope u liked it!**


	7. The Most Powerful Of Them All?

**Yea I know the beginning of this story is unexpected but ... Never mind... Just read...**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Lord's POV (See?)<strong>

Sigh, how boring! I expected more from the Forest Girl and the Palace Guard, but instead they retreat to Tora to plan like little chickens! At least I can watch them and their new companions from a safe distance.

I floated over Tora slowly, I looked at them one by one. The Forest Girl, the Palace Guard, The Six Winged Girls. As I was looking over the girl they call Bloom, I felt a small jolt of pain in my eye (Or eyes) then I looked at the three teens, the one they call Hoshiko had Light Pinkish-Purplish long hair, the one called Suki had Blonde hair and the one called Moriko had Dark brown hair.

As I was looking over the Brown-Haired girl my eye(S) suddenly burned and were engulfed in huge rainbows that made my head spin, driving me all the way back to the Shadow Lands. She is something too powerful for me to handle! I could get my Grey Guards to capture her, but the Winged Girls would knock them out again. I could get one of them to capture her for me, but they would have to be second, or equal to her in power.

I briefly remembered the spark of evil in the Winged Girl called Bloom, she is the second most powerful, next to the Brown-Haired girl. It would be easy to make her evil as she had tasted evil before, she has a strong spirit though...

I decided to take the risk and do it anyway, I floated back over Tora, making sure not to look at the Brown-Haired girl, I stared at the one called Bloom and recited a sacred chant _"let-the-evil-be-let-the-evil-be-let-the-girl-be-let-the-girl-be-evil-will-rule-her-heart-evil-will-rule-her-heart-this-chant-I-now-end-this-chant-I-now-end-this-chant"_ I stared intensely at her.

_Soon... Soon..._ I thought as the spark of evil inside her grew bigger... Bigger until... I saw her eyes flicker! It worked! It worked! I then retreated back to the Shadow Lands to let the magic work. Soon Deltora will be mine!

**Suki's POV**

OMG! I can't believe that I am so lucky as to get to go on an adventure with the Deltora Quest Team and Winx Club... Oh... I've always wanted to get an autograph from Musa, my favourite singer!

But something puzzles me with thrilling terror, every time I look at Musa, I see Bloom's eyes flicker (since she's walking beside Musa) It was very puzzling, but I guess they must've trained so hard last night that Bloom was all worn out by now.

I knew if I didn't ask Musa for that autograph now I wouldn't get a chance later... I told myself it's now or never, I mustered up all the courage I had and felt great about it! Now for the moment of truth, against my leg's will, I dragged myself over to Musa's side and stuttered out stupidly, trying to steady out my voice " H-h-hi Mu-u-s-s-sa," I pursed my lips tightly, waiting for a response.

Musa swerved her head in my direction and smiled " What is it Suki?" The words flew out of her lips, as delicately as autumn changes to winter. I mustered more of my courage up and looked at Musa with determination, "Actually, well if you don't mind, I mean if you say no I completely understand!Umm... Well, may I have your autograph please? I'm your BIGGEST FAN!" I blurted it out like a psycho super fan talking to her favourite idol!

"Well why didn't you just say so? SURE!" Musa took out a faded-red, square-shaped piece of paper with a music note printed on the left-bottom corner and a red pen with her name in silvery fancy letters on the side. She delicately but quickly plastered her signature over the red paper in silver-white ink and handed it to me with a cute wink.

I thanked her and carefully put it in my pocket. We smiled at each other sweetly but not for long, we heard demonic laughter and turned to Bloom, only to see the look of the devil crawling over Blooms face. "Time for the fun to begin!" Bloom cackled evilly. What happened to Bloom?

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE U LIKED THIS!<strong>


	8. Battle In Tora?

**Thanks to Sze Key my 2nd BFFE for the wonderful ideas you suggested to me that helped me to make this and the next chappie! THANKIES!(The first part of Suki's POV is the ending of the last story just in case you cant make the connection.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Suki's POV<span>**

Me and Musa heard demonic laughter and turned to Bloom, only to see the look of the devil crawling over Blooms face. "Time for the fun to begin!" Bloom cackled evilly. What happened to Bloom? I was preoccupied with my swirling thoughts when Bloom transformed!

But it wasn't her normal transformation, her top was black and starry like the midnight sky, her skirt was shredded at the end and was the same colour as her top. Her small golden tiara became a dark red crown with pointed tips and her wings were red and turned down like devil wings.

"Heh heh heh!" Bloom cackled evilly and smirked, "So? Who's going first?" A fireball appeared in her hand, except it wasn't red like a normal fire ball but black! To our dismay we found the mark of The Shadow Lord on the fireball!

"The Shadow Lord made her evil!" Jasmine exclaimed wildly, the Winx girls nodded at each other then to us. I knew what they were going to do, and I liked it. "WINX!" And in an instant, they transformed from colourful clothing to glam and sparkles!

Musa blasted Bloom with power filled musical notes, Bloom simply shielded them "Is that the best you can do?" Bloom said playfully. Flora threw some seeds out of her hands that grew into vines that tried to get hold of Bloom, she just shook them of like they were dried up old leaves.

Bloom held out her two hands, palm out, and created a black ball of power that grew bigger, bigger and bigger! In just one blast, she sent all the Winx girls tumbling to the ground, unable to get up.

"I think I've had enough fun here!" Bloom lifted her chin and smirked triumphantly, she positioned her hands to Moriko and locked her eyes on Moriko like they were arrows and she was the target. "Aim... FIRE!" Bloom shot a black beam in Moriko's direction.

"Wha-Whats happening?" Moriko stuttered as she faded in and out. Right then, I didn't know what to do. I panicked. I couldn't breathe or even think properly. I acted without thinking, I pushed Moriko out of the beam and as a result, landed face-first on the spot Moriko stood on.

The next thing I knew I disappeared, heard a stumbling noise and Bloom groaned. Everything was black.


	9. A chat with the crew on the story so far

**I am bored so here is me chatting the people from DQ, Winx and my OCs**

* * *

><p><em>Me: Soooo... How d'you like my story so far<em>

_Suki: It's a real cliffhanger!__ You just better not do anything to embarrass me!_

_Lief: I have got ABSOLUTELY no idea__ why EVERYONE ON FANFIC make ME the one KIDNAPPED!_

_Jasmine: *Snicker* Don't be a wet blanket Lief!_

_Me: Winx?_

_Bloom: I don't like the fact I got controlled again!_

_Musa: C'mon Bloom, wheres the fun if you didn't?_

_Me: Barda? Stella? Hoshiko? Moriko? Flora? Layla? Techna?_

_Barda, Stella, Hoshiko, Moriko, Flora, Layla and Techna: We like the Story so far...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>SO THERE IT IS!<br>**

**NEXT CHAPPIE COMING SOON!**


	10. 1 is a Bore, 2 is a Crowd

**HI! I said it won't be long! There's gonna be a chat with the crew at the end!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Suki's POV<span>**

Ugghh... I woke up in a rusty old cage that was barely big enough than the place used for me to stretch my legs.I was gagged with my hands and legs tied up in ropes, the ropes were those cheap kind of rope you buy at Popular Bookshop but this one was as tough as steel.

It took me a moment to realize I was not alone, I tilted my head to the side and saw Lief in the same condition as me! I saw he was asleep so I didn't disturb him, but The Shadow Lord did. He floated right behind this HUMONGOUS window and stared at me, a little puzzled and a little enraged. "WELL I GUESS WE'VE GOT THE WRONG GIRL," He boomed "GUARDS! THE SERUM, NOW!"

Two Grey Guards trudged in, one of them held a injection bottle filled with purple serum and the other just trudged alongside him. They removed my gag and I forgot about not waking Lief, next thing I knew I started screaming for help at the top of my lungs! I think that spooked Lief a little 'cause when he jolted awake there was this really weird and scary expression on his face.

The guards said nothing, they just put the gag down and jabbed me with the needle, forcing the serum into my veins. I felt it squeezing up my arms, taking control of my mouth. Every nerve in my body was numb with terror.

" SHALL WE BEGIN?" The Shadow Lord snickered, "FIRST, THAT MORIKO GIRL, WHAT CONNECTION DO YOU HAVE WITH HER?"

I tried to shut my mouth, _don't... talk! _I told myself but to no avail. "I live with her as my parents gave me to her family when I was young." _NOOO! Don't talk! _I pursed my lips and closed my eyes, I felt like i was betraying Moriko.

"INTERESTING! GUARDS! THE UNICAS SERUM!" The Shadow Lord ordered. The guards went out the door and came back in, this time with a injection bottle full of red, gooey liquid. They jabbed my arm once more and tied my gag back. Then, all was dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: SORRY! Ran out of ideas! Will continue this story if I don't get killed by Suki!<strong>

**Suki: I SAID NO EMBARRASSING THINGS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Me: YIKES! GOTTA RUN! *Runs away*  
><strong>


	11. Sorry!

**Dear All,**

**I'm so sorry but I'm not continuing this story as I have lost interest in Fanfic up soon, Please read it! It will be a crossove with Shugo Chara and Kuroshitsuji. It will hopefully be up by tomorrow, if not, sometime this week. Again, sorry for discontinuing this fic!  
><strong>


End file.
